Field
The present invention relates to a battery module.
Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are quite easy to be applied by product group, have advantageous electrical properties, such as high energy density, and are widely applied to not only portable devices but also electric vehicles (EVs) or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), which are driven by electric power. In particular, since secondary batteries applied to the electric vehicles EVs are in the form of a module that is mounted at a relatively narrow space, like a space under the driver seat or a space of a car trunk provided for a spare tire, they need to be fabricated to a reduced or even a minimized size.